undertale_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Richard
Description Richard likes to eat Glamburgers, and likes going out with friends. He acts so normal, you might not even notice the sword in his chest! He's very kind, and only engages into battle if his friends are hurt or if a monster strikes up a fight. Richard can't "die", but if you get him to 0 health, he will be stunned for 5 turns. You can pull out the sword and kill him that way. After any special attack, he falls to the ground on his knees. Backstory Richard was a normal monster, but able to have DT injected into his body. In battle, he was a monster that didn't want to fight. He was "accidentally" stabbed with a sword by a monster. The identity of the monster is currently unknown, but Richard only knows that it was one of his closest friends... However, after the stab he didn't dust. He didn't move, but he wasn't fully dead. After some painful injections of DT by Alphys, he was able to talk and walk. The DT makes him feel less emotions than the regular monster, but not completely like Flowey. He doesn't trust anyone anymore. SOUL He bares the gray soul of betrayal, and part of his soul is cracked. He has a outline of DT due to being injected with it. If he reaches 0 health, his soul cracks even more. If it cracks too much, he needs to be injected with more DT and the DT outline will inch closer. This soul only makes your soul slower. Phantom Mode The Phantom Mode is when his soul becomes transparent. His spirit can go out of the body He is able to walk through walls and pretty much everything, but he can't attack. He must return to his body to do attack. His phantom mode can only attack if the body is under attack. Attacks Blood Stains: Red outlines appear and you must not be in the red outline or you will be in the blood stain. They each can deal 1/2 of Richard's current ATK. Raining Swords: Swords rain down from top to bottom. Each sword deals 1/8 of Richard's current HP. There are usually 7 of them. Special Attack: Destruction. Guaranteed hit. Deals 3/4 of the current HP you have. Phantom Attacks Ghost Summon: Ghosts go from right to left or left to right. Each deal 2 damage. Sword in the box: A transparent sword stabs into the box. It then goes into the box and swings around. Can deal 5 HP each time. Special Attack: Desperation. Only can be summoned at 1 HP or lower. Richard returns to physical form, pulls out the sword in his chest, and swipes across the box. Insta-kill. If you survive, he dies. Relations Family *None Friends *Sans, Papyrus, Paintbrush, Frisk(Pacifist). Acquaintances *GP Caretaker, Monster Kid Enemies *Frisk(Genocide) Stats Neutral *HP: 200 *AT: 5 *DF: 10 *EXP On Kill: 10 *Gold on Win: 100 Pacifist OPTIONAL* If your character changes stats depending on the run. *HP: 100 *AT: 2 *DF: 4 *EXP On Kill: 20 *Gold on Win: 200 Genocide OPTIONAL* If your character changes stats depending on the run. *HP: 500 *AT: 20 *DF: 40 *EXP On Kill: 500 *Gold on Win: 300 ACTs Check Flirt Help Ease Pain Quotes Encounter Pacifist Route -''' Richard doesn't want to fight.' Neutral Route - '''Richard hesitates to try strike you down.' Genocide Route - Richard doesn't even hesitate to try strike you down. Flavor Text + Check 500 HP. 20 AT. 40 DF. Richard stares at you with a hateful expression. + Check 200 HP. 5 AT. 10 DF. Seems... empty. + Check 100 HP. 2 AT. 4 DF. Richard doesn't want the fight. Pain + Genocide Richard attacks you as you near him. Pain + Neutral Richard hesitates as you get closer to him. Pain + Pacifist Richard lets you heal the stab wound. + Genocide Richard attacks you as you near him. + Neutral Richard inches away. + Pacifist Richard narrows his eyes. Flirt Richard doesn't seem affected. Remorse flickers in his eyes. Trivia *List fun facts about your character! Credit If you want to give thanks, this is the place. Gallery Insert images here.